


safe in his arms

by corawrites



Series: imagines [1]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Canon Era, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corawrites/pseuds/corawrites
Summary: lipton comforts you after a nightmare, in more ways than one
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Original Female Character(s), Carwood Lipton/Reader, Carwood Lipton/You
Series: imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215812
Kudos: 2





	safe in his arms

You came to with a whimper and a sudden start, and sat up in the darkness, waiting for your pounding heart to return to normal. Every night, you went to bed hoping that tonight would be different. That you wouldn’t be consumed by nightmares. But your wish had yet to be granted, and this night was no exception. It had been a month since the war ended, and yet still the nightmare persisted. When you had to fight to survive, it was the rare chances for some shut-eye that offered you your only peace. Now, it was peace by day and fighting by night, just of a different kind. 

You sighed as you ran your hands through your hair, the roots slightly damp with sweat, beads of which you could also feel on your back. Every night when you woke up in this state, you had to fight the urge to seek Lipton out. You loved everyone in Easy Company, but it was always Carwood Lipton who had this almost magical power over you that ensured his mere presence was able to calm you instantly. You were  _ sure  _ he wouldn’t mind being woken to comfort you, fondly remembering the nights you spent curled in each other’s arms in foxholes across Western Europe. Even when artillery bombardments tortured the earth around you, you felt nothing but safe in his embrace. 

For the last three months though, you’d avoided him like the plague. Your romantic feelings for Lipton, although unknown and unseen by everyone else, felt like a fire deep in your chest. It was intense and it was painful. He was married, he could never be yours. And then, when he received the Dear John letter from his wife, you’d never found the courage to come to terms with the depth of your feelings for him, let alone act on them. In the beginning, the war had been your excuse. Now, you weren’t sure you had one. 

Before you could truly comprehend your own actions, you were slipping on your boots and rubbing your sleep filled eyes, dragging yourself across to Lipton’s bedroom. You tapped gently on the door. 

“Yeah,” a sleep-filled voice mumbled from within, and you slowly pushed the door open, entering and closing it behind you. Lipton’s expression when he looked at you was one of deep concern, the intensity of his eye contact causing you to melt on the spot. 

“I had a nightmare… can I stay with you tonight?” Your question was barely audible, and Lipton had to strain to hear you. Your heart thudded against your chest even more than it had when you were trapped in the depths of your nightmare, the sickening dread of rejection taking over your body, as you took a couple steps backwards and reached for the doorknob, desperate to make a quick escape when his inevitable “no” sounded in the air. 

Lipton practically sprang out of the bed, and came towards you. “You can always stay with me,” he circled his big, strong arms around you. His words almost caused you to collapse with relief that your boldness wouldn’t end in disaster, and you steadied yourself in his warm embrace. Once again, you were safe. Lipton pulled you gently by the hand back to the bed, and after some stumbling and awkward movements you both managed to get into the single bed comfortably. The only thing was, your faces were barely two inches apart. 

You were both breathing heavily, his breath fanning your face. As Lipton innocently smiled and draped his arm over your waist, you felt wetness pooling in your panties, and couldn’t help your gaze from falling to his lips. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he mumbled, still sleepy, your desire for him growing as he began trailing his hand slowly up and down your spine. 

“Not really,” you whispered in response, swallowing heavily, and hoping that your voice didn’t betray your nervousness. 

But, your boldness in seeking him out had been rewarded thus far, why not go on step further, you reasoned. And with that thought, you leaned in and pressed your lips to his in a chaste kiss. Pulling back, your saw Lipton’s eyes looking into yours, a smile on his lips. 

“I wanted to do that for the longest time, but I could just never quite work up the courage,” Lipton whispered, pulling you gently towards him so your body was completely pressed against his, and capturing your lips in another kiss. This kiss wasn’t chaste like the last, in fact his passion surprised you. The heat between your legs grew as his hands began to roam your body. 

“Is this okay?” Lipton, ever the gentleman, broke off to ask as his fingers grazed your breasts. 

“God yes, don’t stop there,” you closed your hand around his and guided it to your nipple. His thumb rubbed slow circles over your shirt, and it wasn’t long before your nipple pebbled under his touch. “More,” it wasn’t a question or a command, but a statement, and Lipton immediately took notice, moving his hand down to pull your leg up and hook it around his waist, the parting of your legs allowing a rush of air to add to the wetness that was now soaking your panties.

The blood roared in your ears as you pulled Lipton’s hand from your breast and settled in between your legs. He groaned at the feeling of your drenched panties beneath his fingers. 

“If you don’t put your hand where I need it right now I’ll just have to do it myself,” you whined, and Lipton didn’t need telling twice. He plunged his hand into your panties, growling slightly at the feeling of your curls between his fingers. 

Having soaked his fingers in your wetness, Lipton began rubbing circles on your clit, encouraged by your moans. In a desperate bid to muffle the noise, you leaned forward into his chest, the vibrations of your mewls only turning him on more, the tent in his pants growing bigger by the second. 

Your breath hitched as Lipton buried two fingers inside of you, causing you to cry out. He groaned as he watched your face scrunch up with pleasure, pumping his fingers in and out of your sex as you breathed in each other’s air, your faces mere centimetres apart. Both of you abandoned any concern for the men in the neighbouring bedrooms as your mewls became more wanton. 

Adding a third finger and earning a choked moan in response, Lipton brushed his lips against yours. You leaned in slightly and sucked his bottom lip, and he grunted as he began to work your clit with his palm, the added pleasure causing your thighs to twitch. 

It had been a long time since anyone apart from you had touched your core, and never had someone you held such a deep love for pleasured you in this way. You tried to distract yourself in a vain attempt not to cum embarrassingly quickly, but you couldn’t prevent the familiar sensation from growing in your belly as Lipton carried on rubbing your clit while still moving his long fingers in and out of you. You could both hear the obscene noise they were making against your wetness, your cheeks growing a rosy-red. This, combined with the thin sheen of sweat on your forehead and your breathy moans, was the most sinful and yet the most beautiful sight that Lipton had ever seen, and in that moment he fell even more in love with you. 

“I love you,” he whispered, and you couldn’t speak as his words sent you over the edge, your thighs trembling as the fire in your abdomen exploded. Your mouth hung open but you couldn’t speak as the waves of ecstasy rolled through your body. Zoning out completely, your eyes pressed shut, it took you a moment to realise that Lipton was pressing kisses to your arm in between murmured praises. 

“Hmmmm,” you replied, unable to manage more as you lay there in sated bliss, your core still contracting a little around his fingers. Slowly, he pulled them out of you, causing you to jolt a little, turning onto his back to reach for a tissue on the bedside table. 

“I meant it,” he broke the silence as he turned so that he was once again facing you. “I’m in love with you.” His thumb grazed your lips, his eyes searching yours for a reaction. 

“I love you too,” your voice was wobbly, and you weren’t sure if it was because of Lipton’s confession or your overwhelming orgasm. He kissed you deeply, but it was sweet and soft, exactly the kind of kiss that you’d expect from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos absolutely make my day :’)  
> feel free to pay me a visit on tumblr, my url is likeyourfuckingsergeant


End file.
